GakupoxLen First love, on that way to school
by LenKamui
Summary: Len wakes up late, has no time to search for his clothes. He wears Rin's. They have to rush to school. Len falls. A man appeares who offers to carry Len to school. They start going out.


Walking to school, that day.

"Len! You're going to be late!"  
His twinsister Rin was making his bentou and packed his backpack.  
"Hurry up! We only have two minutes left! You have to get dressed and to brush you teeth!"  
"Len jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and looked at his hair.  
He thought by himself "should I let it down only for today? I don't have much time for a pony tail."  
"Leeeheeen! Hurry up!" he heard again.  
"RIN! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!"  
"I don't know! We'll be late, just wear mine! We're twins after all!"  
Len looked at the skirt with a disguisted look. He sighed and put the clothes on. He rushed out of his room and put on his shoes.  
"Oh my god! Len! You're so cute! You should wear my panties too! Then you're a real girl"  
"Shut up! You said we did not have time!"  
"After all, we do have time... Here put those on!"  
Len looked at his twin sister angrily.  
"NO! NO WAY IN HELL!"  
"Come on! I'll buy you extra bananas on the way back!"  
"Okay! That's a deal!"  
Rin grinned. "that was easy!"

"Let's run! We have 5 minutes left until the bell!"  
"B...but I can't run in a skirt... it will flip up..."  
"Mine never flip up, so you'll be okay."  
"AHHH!"  
Len tripped over a little stone, he twisted his ankle and his knees were scratched. He started crying.  
"Rin! Go! Don't say to the teacher I tripped. I'll skip first period!"  
Rin started running. She looked back a few times. Then she disappeared out of sight. Len still sat on the ground, crying. Suddenly a handsome tall man with purple hair appeared and looked at him with a smile.  
"What happened princess?"  
[Shit... he mistook me for a girl.. he looks pretty feminine too... but...]  
"I...I... fell and... I tripped... and missed first period."  
Len looked the man in his face. He had a peachcolored skin, beautiful deep blue eyes and purple hair in a long ponytail. Len's face turned red.  
"Aww... My princess... What's your name?"  
[When I say my name... he'll discover my real gender right away! I only give my last name then.]  
"K...K...K..kagamine..."  
"I'm Kamui Gakupo! nice to meet you princess... I've never seen a girl as beautiful as you are."  
Len blushed and looked away. [Ah, he's a friend of Kaito-nii, I think...]  
"And I have never seen a man with purple hair before!"  
Gakupo laughed and asked:  
"Which school are you attending?"  
"Hatsukoi middle school..."  
"Ah, that's pretty close. Can you walk, or should I carry you on my back?"  
"I...I...I can walk! D...Don't worry!"  
Len stood up and walked a meter. He twisted his other ankle and fell again."  
"See you can't. Just ride my back."  
Gakupo kneeled before Len. Len hesitated.  
[Riding a stranger's back... Who knows where he's carrying me to! This can turn out in a loli case... no... shotacon case. And will he feel the bulge inside my skirt?]  
Then he realised he twisted both ankles and could not walk. He climbed Gakupo's back and they silently walked up the hill to school.  
[He really smells nice... Like a rose or ... I smell a little scent of eggplant... must be my imagination...]  
When they were halfway, Gakupo started to talk to him.  
"You know... I think I met you before..."  
Len began to blush heavily.  
"Yeah... you're a friend of Kaito-niisan.  
"You're his little sister?"  
"N...n..no... we are not exactly siblings... We don't even look alike. Kaito-nii was abandoned by his parents, and Miku-nee brought him into our household..."  
"Ah... Kaito... we were classmates, not exactly friends or something like that... Well... I was in love with Kaito-kun... But he rejected me in the last grade of high school. We graduated and I've never seen him again..."  
"Ahh... how sad! But you are into boys?"  
"Yeah... Kinda embarrassing to say, since you are a girl..."  
"I actually am a boy! My first name is Len!"  
"Ah... Len-kun... You're really cute, I did not realise you were a boy at all! And you're wearing a skirt..."  
Len turned red.  
"Ah... That was... because my twinsister... It's a pretty embarrassing story... I was too late for school this morning. I could not find my own clothes, so I lent the ones from my twinsister, I had no time to tie my hair and to gel my bangs..."  
"It's okay, I think you look much cuter this way... Kaito rejected me because I wanted him to crossdress for me actually. Don't think I'm a freak! It's just... Kaito had to play cinderella for the schoolplay last year... he looked really gorgeous. I wanted him to crossdress more because he looked very good in dresses and skirts, just like you. But he got all embarrassed and said I was a weirdo. Then he started to ignore me."  
"Gakupo-san.. Why are you telling me this? I mean... I am a middleschool boy who has never met you before!"  
"Len-kun... Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
"hmm... M..maybe..."  
"Well... I love you... When I saw you sitting on the ground, crying, I thought an angel had fallen from the sky..."  
"When I saw you... I thought a prince from a fairytale just stepped out of a book... Gakupo-san, will you go out with me?"  
"If you crossdress for me, I will. I will come and pick you up at school everyday."  
"Ehh... O...Okay... Gakupo-san..."  
They arrived at school and Gakupo put Len gently on a bench.  
"I'll be waiting for you here, everyday... Len-kun"  
Len smiled at him.  
"When I am with you, my heart is bouncing so fast, It'll explode in my chest..."  
"Len-kun... I... Me too..."  
"Gakupo-san... Kiss me..."  
Len closed his eyes and felt Gakupo's mouth on his. They kissed for five minutes.  
"That's the schoolbell! Second period is starting! Hurry up! Get out!"  
"I'll be waiting for you at the school's gate today!"

Len walked slowly into the classroom. His ankles hurt, but he did not care about them. He felt like he was the happiest person on earth.  
"LEEEEEEN-KUUUUN!"  
Miku laughed and pointed at his skirt. Len tried to look at her casually and answered:  
"Hmm... What's wrong?"  
Miku could not stop laughing anymore and almost choking she said: "S...Skirt... Why... are you wearing... skirt?"  
Len ignored her and walked to his seat.  
"Hmm... Len-kun? What happened?"  
"I... I met my first love..."  
"AHHH! How great! What kind of girl is it? Is she cuter than me?"  
"Hmmm..."  
Len stared out of the window.  
"Answer me, Len!"  
"Maybe... And Rin... Lend me your skirts more often!"  
Rin looked at him not understanding. Len ignored her and stared out of the window again.  
[I wish that walk lasted forever. I really love Gakupo with all my heart... I am the luckiest boy in the whole universe! I can't wait until we meet again!]

NB: [Thoughts]


End file.
